conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mis Hio/Idioms
Nouns, verbs and adjectives in this vocabulary are given in their base forms. Other entries are given in their linked forms when it is necessary to correctly convey the meaning that corresponds to a particular English part of speech. In parentheses after the word or idiom are given forms that are most frequently linked to it. E.g. you will see sakti (-u) as translation for "about", meaning that you will frequently see a direct object following this form, like in Men hiksa sakti tú "He talked about you". OPERATIONS come – ti get – ti akti give – har, har akti go – mi, mi lai nou (by foot) keep – mir, mir akti let – li; li kikti make – pa put – na seem – san sikki take – ha be – te (something), ku (someone), na (somewhere) do – pa have – a say – hi see – si send – li mikti; (to someone) li mikti akti may – ki about – sakti (-u) talk to N about M – hi sakti M-u N sá across – poi quuo; pokti quuo after – sori (-o) against, in spite – queti (-u, -ti, -si) among – ní lano (-o) at – nai (-o) before – soi (-o) between – pori (-o e -o) between N and M – N pora lena M pora leta down – plerti from – niksi, naksi; (since) toksi in – ni on, over – plei (-o) through – pu (-u) to – nakti (-o) under – pleri (-o) up – plekti with – lani (-o) as – sani (-u) for – akti; (use the -ti link) till – tokti (-o, -a) than – more than: ploi (plori) all, every – pan any – ner little – plor, (few) a manu plora, a matu much – mani, roi; (Adj) man, a manu ploa, a manu no – ne; ar (-u) other – quuo some – pat such – kai that – kar this – ka I – mu he – ku you – tu who – ku hoa and – e because – (use the -si link) but – oi or – ai if – (use -sia -si for subjunctive and -tia -si for conditional) while – toi how – hoi when – toi hoa where – nai hoa why – ho lia -ti again – quui; toi quuo ever – pati, toi pata; (forever) pani, toi pana far – nai mio quoa (from: mi naksi -o) forward – sokti here – nai ká near – nai mio quora (to: mi naksi -o) now – toi ká out – nirti still – kakti, (til now) tokti ká then – toi kara there – nai kara together – lani (with: -u, -o) well – loi almost – sani quoti enough – quoti; squi plou; (Noun) man quota not – nei; (use the s'- prefix) only – kei quite – pliri; loi so – kai; misi ká very – roi also – quui; (as well) loi sani tomorrow – toi suno to tia yesterday – toi suno to tirsa north – pin plua south – pin plura east – pin pleo teno suno west – pin plero teno suno please – mu hia loi yes – lo; ken; ka kena; mu hia sani THINGS - General Words A account – (VT) man ní plao; a ní plao; (Noun) man lao kaso act – pa add – lan; li lanti adjust – sat lokti adventure – mis pina plau advertise – li sikti kasti agree – hi sani air – ko amount – man amuse – plun animal – hon answer – hi sorti; hi sakti; (Noun) sa hiksi apparatus – te pá; te pá te meso approve – hi lokki (approve N: hi lokki N loa) argue, argument – hi queti art – lan teo sia loi attack – tat attempt – (VM) le, le pakti; (Noun) le; pa; le pakti attention, pay attention – pin plau, pin siu attract – li tikti; attraction – li tikti, te lia tikti authority – ro plao kú; ro pla roksi pla kú B back – sorti balance – (VI) a pou sana po quua base – (Noun) ru nó; te nó; te ná pleri nó; (VT) pá lotti pa plei behavior – mis pao believe – si keni give birth – (VT) ti mokti; har mokti; birth (day) – to tio mokti (to suno) bit – plor, lat plora bite – (VT) tat lai pú blood – su seta blow – ko; mi kou body – ran brass, copper – mes quea bread – ma lano ploro; ma reo puna breathe – pen kou; pen kou pen nikti rano brother – mon, mon mena build – pa hu; pa lotti; building – hu lota burn – sun pluri, (VT) plur mitti burst – nir roi business – pa kasa, pa kasti butter – ple puna ple suo mina C canvas – (drawing canvas) lon tao; lon tao kosi care – pi lokti, pi -ti catch – mir; ha mirti cause – (VT, VM) pa tekti, (smth to happen) pa -ti chalk – pun mina ta lai punu; pun tao pun mina chance – le change – sat cloth – ru heo; ru lano quó cloak – he tira sú tia pleksi coal – pun mita; pun mita plursi color – kos comfortable, comfort – pi loi committee – lan kuo plá company (of people) – lan kuo; (buisness) – lan kuo pá; lan kuo pá kasti compare – si pou quua compete – mi lani; mi lani mi queti conscience – sa lou sa loru condition – (1) ka lia pakti , ka lia -ti (2) (state) man keto connect – (with a wire) lana lai quou control – pla; si pakti cook – plur, plur makti; (person) ku plura mau copy – pa sani cork – (material) kan niro seo; (thing) te niro seo te pera plasu cotton – (plant) se quó mina; (material) quo mina, lan quó mina cough – plan só rano country – kor; kor kuo cover – he; (N) ru hea, te hea crack – (V) lat lai quou (N) quo lata credit – si keni si kaski sorti crime – pa keta crush – pet ketti; (deform) pet arti tau cry – (1) (yell) hi roi; (2) plan plutsi; plan piksi lora current – tó ká curve – quo pita D damage – keta danger, dangerous – ki ketti, ki morti daughter – mer meta day – to suno death – mor debt – ka haro sorti; ka qui harti kau har sorti decide – puna plau defend – tan; tira tatu degree – man; man pao design – ta pakti desire – (V) ri akti; ri lukti (N) ri; ri lukti / ri rano destroy – li nekti; li ketti detail – lat; lat plora develop – pa plokti; pa lokti ploi digest – la mau direction – pin discover – si nuni discus – hi lani disease – ket rano; lor rano disgust – pi plitsi distance – quo mio; quo miso distribute – lat hakti; li hakti pan há divide – lat doctor – ku loa ranu doubt – (V) sa puti dream – si rai; (N) si rao drink – má sú drive – pin plasu mia lai tenu dust – lan ploro; lan ploro plito E earth – kor; (soil) kan koro eat – ma edge – po; po ruo (-o) educate – li sakti; har sau effect – pa; ti paksi end – plir error – ket event – pa example – ke lia sikti; lat lia sikti, lat lia sakti exchange – har hakti sorti existence – ku keni expand – ti rui; ti rui ploi; ti quoi, ti ploi experience – lan pao; lan sao paksi expert – ku sá paksi; ku sá misu F fact – ka kena fall – (1) ti plerti; mi plerti (2) (season) to seo mora family – lan mono; emon eme father – me mena fear – sot feel – pi fiction – pa ní plao field – ru koro, ru koro seo fight – tat; (fight off) tat tirti find – ti sakti nau (-o); sa nau fire – plur suna fly – mi plei, mi ní kó; (2) (insect) has plito flower – si loi si seo; nu sia loi nu seo fold – lan epou; na latu na plekti lato follow – plar misu (-o); mi sini (-u); mia sori (-o) food – ma force – ro; ro peto; (V) ro -ti, ro likti (-ti) form – ta friend – quen; ku quena front – so fruit – re seo puna G glass – ru si pui rú gold – mes quea government – lan kuo plá koru grain – re puna grass – se nó grip – ha peti; ha puni group – lan; lan kuo grow – ti plokti guide – si misu; li mikti H harbor – (1) hu (2) hu plaso mia plei suo harmony – hin kena hate – lur hear – ton heat – plur help – li kikti; li ponti; lan pau (lan -ti) history – (1) sa tó tirsa (2) lan sao tó tirsa hole – pu hope – si tikka ló; si lou tia; si lou si ní plao hour – lat tó suna humor – hi pluna I ice – pun suo idea – mi nuna mi ní plao impulse – pet mikti increase – ti plokti industry – lan huo pao ink – su tao; su ta lai sú insect – has instrument – la; la pao insure – ra plau; li rakti plau interesting – pin plau; ri sakti -u invention – sa nuna; ka ti sakti kau iron – mes; mes suta rori J jelly – su mira; su rá join – lan;(V) ti lanti; (VT) li lanti journey – mis quoa judge – (V) hi keni; (person) ku hia keni jump – mi plekti mi lai nou; mi tati koru K kick – tat lai nou kiss – pi lai pú knowledge – sa; lan sao L land – kor; kor kuo language – mis hio; mis hi misi laugh – plan plunsi law – hin mó; hin lano kuo lead – pla learn – ti saksi leather – ru niro hono letter – (1) lat tao (2) ru mia ru tao level – lon; lon pleo sana lift – ple; (N) la plea light – (1) pet rori (2) sun limit – ka mira (-u) linen – ru rao; ru lono rao liquid – su list – lan lato hio look – si look for, search – si sakti nau (-o) look after – si hinti; si kenti loss – ka ti arti kau; ar aksi love – lu M machine – lan meso lan pá man – men manager – ku plá mark – ta; te tao; te ta teu market – ru hao kassi mass (weight) – ro peto plerti; ro plero; ro pet roi pet plerti meal – (1) ma, (2) to mao measure – (length) man quó; (volume, weight) man rano meat – kan hono meet – si soa (-o) memory, remember – ra ní plao; na nikti plao metal – mes middle – por milk – su mina mind – pla mine – pu koro minute – to quora mist – ko mina ko plua money – la kaso month – lat tó kó pana morning – so tó suno mother – me, me meta motion – mi mountain – nu plea nu koro; kor plea move – mi music – plan loa N name – kin nation – lan kuo koro need – qui news – hi nuna night – to suto noise – plan note – (1) na nikti plao (2) lat plano loa number – man O observe, observation – si mikki; si pakki offer – hi kikki, hi kikki lai oil – su nima operation – pa hina opinion – sa kuo kea order – hin organization – (1) hin lano; (2) lan kuo ornament – si loi hinsa owner – ku á P page – ru tao pain – pi lora paint – su kosa; (VT) kos lai sú paper – kan tao part – lat paste – su mira payment – kas peace – ar tato permission – hi likti; hi likti kikti person – ku place – na plant – se play – plun pleasure – pi loa point – plor tao poison – su mora polish – plin niru; (N) kan plina niru porter – ku mia aru; ku mia plasu position – na powder – lan ploro power – ro price – kas; man kasa print – ta peti process – pa; pa hini produce – pa; pa nirti profit – kas; kas ploa property – a; te ao prose – hi tó pana protest – hi queti; pa sikti quetki pull – pen punish – tat lorsi; tat paksi loru purpose – ka pa kakti push – pet Q quality – man ló question – hi sakti; hi tikti sakti R rain – su tia pleksi range – lat quó rate – man keo; man mio kea ray – rur suno react – pa sorti read – hi tau reason – ka lia pakti; ka lia -ti record – (1) ta; ta paksi; (2) pa ploa regret – pi lori pi -si relationship – lan lai piu religion – sa kú plá panu represent – hi hiu -o request – hi pakti, hi -ti respect – si plei rest – ra reward – har loksi rhythm – hin plano rice – re puna re mina river – su quoa road – quo mio roll – mi teni room – quon, quon huo, lat huo rub – nit rule – hin pao run – mi roi S salt – kan kusa sand – lan ploro quea; lan ploro puno koro scale – la mana rou peto science – lan sao sea – su rua; su rua su ploa sit – ra soru; seat – lon rao soru, ru rao soru secretary – ku tá select – ha keu ha mansi self – mu, tu, ku sense – pi servant – ku pá hiksi sex – lu rano shade – na suta, na suta rori; (shadow, silhouette) ta suta shake – mi rori mi mani shame – sot sakti loru shock – tat hitti shop – (V) ha kassi; (store) hu hao kassi side – po sign – ta pina silk – ru heo ru nima; ru nima he lai rú silver – mes mina sister – mon, mon meta size – plo sky – lon plea sleep – ra; ra plau slip – nim; nim plerti; nim nirti slope – mis mia plerti smash – tat ketti; tat latti smell – pi kou smile – (N) so pluno; (V) pa sou pluno; pa sou pa plunsi smoke – ko mita sneeze – plan lai nú só; plan lai nú pia kou snow – min mia plerti soap – pun tiro plitu; pun tir lai punu tir plitu society – lan kuo pana son – mer, mer mena song – hi plano loa sort – ni hinti sound – plan soup – ma sua space – quon stage –lon sio; lon sio ku sia ku pana start – so statement – hi pakki steam – ko mina steel – mes puna step – (V) mi nou; (N) quo mio nou; ru rao nou stitch, sew – lan lai quou stone – pun koro stop – mir story – hi tonti stretch – li quokti structure – hin lato substance – (1) kan; (2) lat plá; kan plá succeed – pa plinti loi; plin loi sugar – kan kuna suggest – hi puti summer – to kó plura support – li lotti; (N) ka lia lotti surprise – (V) tor; rar lai sau swim – mi ní suo system – lan lato; hin lano T talk – hi; hi tonti taste – pi ní puo tax – (V) ha latu lao keso ha aksi; (N) lat lao keso ha latu teach – li sakti tendency – pin mio; pin pao test – man pao; le pakti theory – lan hino thing – te thought – mi plao; mi ní plao thunder – plan lono plea; plan pleo time – to tin – mes mina rori top – ple; plir pleo touch – pi lai hau trade – har kasti transport – (V) mi; (N) plas mio kú; plas mi ní plaso mi kú trick – li sakti keti trouble – pet plau; pet plerti pet plau turn – pit twist – pit satti; ten satti; ten satti tau U unit – ke; lat kea use – la V value – man ló; man teo loa verse – hi kato plea vessel – plas view – ru sio; lon sio voice – ton hio; ton hi toni W walk – mi lai nou war – to tato wash – plin lai sú; tir plitu tir lai sú waste – (1) rir; te lora tir teu (2) tir nekti water – su wave – nu suo wax – kan huo haso kano kona way – mis weather – ko; pi kó week – lan tó suno weigh – pet plerti win – tat ploi (battle); pa ploi (competition) wind – ko; ko mia wine – su lia hitti; su pluro winter – to kó plua woman – met wood – kan seo; pun seo wool – quo hono; lan quó hono word – lat hio work – pa wound – ket ranu; ket niru (scratch) write – ta, ta hiu Y year -- to kó pana THINGS - Picturable Words A angle – pit; nu pito; (corner) pit loto ant – has lano arch – ple teno; lat teno arm – ha army – lan kuo tata B baby – mer plora bag – plas hao; plas mio lai hau; plas hao mi lai plasu ball – ten pluno; ten plun lai tenu band – ru quoa basin – plas mio ní suo basket – plas lano ruro bath – plas plino lai sú bed – na rao; lon rao bee – has kano kuna bell – la pluno pom-pomu; la pluno tikti berry – re seo plera bird – hon kó; hon mia plei blade – ru; ru tata board – ru kano seo boat – plas mia plei suo bone – pun rano book – lan ruo; lan ruo tao boot – he nó he plea bottle – plas puo rura box – plas pó pina boy – men nuna brain – por plao brake – (V) mir; (N) la miro branch – rur seo brick – pun pó pina; pun pó pina pun koro bridge – mis plea suo brush – (paint brush) lan quó ta lai lanu; (cleaning brush) lan quó plin lai lanu bucket – plas mio sú bulb – nu tena; (light bulb) nu tena nu suna button – nu heo C cake – ma kona camera – la tá siu card – ru puna ru tao cart – plas teno car – plas mia lai teno cat – hon hia miau; hon tata honu plora ceiling – lon plao chain – quo lato cheese – pun suo mina pun nuta chest – so rano chin – pler só; pler só plao church – hu kuo plá panu circle – ten; nir teno clay – su mira su koro clock – la sio tou cloud – min lono plea coat – he kó plua collar – ten ruro plea plao comb – (V) hin lanu quó; (N) lan ruro; la hino quou cord – quo; (wire) quo meso cow – hon hia muu; hon hara sú mina cup – plas suo curtain – he puo sio cushion – (V) ror tatsi; (N) la rora tatsi; (pillow) la rao plau D dog – hon hia hauhau; hon slia nikti; hon tira kú lora door – pu mio drain – (V) tir sú; (N) rur nira sú drawer – plas heo pen plasu dress – he drop – (V) li mikti plerti; (N) plor suo E ear – nu tono; nu ton lai nú egg – ten hono; ten mero hono engine – te mia tenu eye – ten sia; ten si lai tenu F face – so plao farm – kor rea; kor seo rea feather – he hono kó finger – rur hao fish – hes suo flag – ru kato plea floor – lon nó fly – (1) mi plei; mi ní kó (2) hes plito foot – no; pler nó fork – rur mao rur tata; rur tata ma lai ruru fowl – hon kó hon lano seo frame – pun niro; (framework) pun lia lotti G garden – lan seo rea; kor seo rea girl – met nuna glove – he hao; he pliro hao goat – hon hí memeu gun – la tato quoi; la tato ní mio quoi H hair – lan quó; lan quó plao hammer – la tato petti hand – ha; plir hao hat – he plao head – pla heart – por rano hook – rur pita horn – rur plao horse – hon mio; hon mio plei hono hospital – hu ló ranu house – hu I island – lat koro J jewel – pun suna; pun koro pun suna K kettle – plas suo plura; plas suo ruo seo key – rur pea knee – nu nó knife – ru tata knot – nu quó L leaf – ru seo leg – no library– hu lano tao; hu lano ruo tao line – quo, quo tao; (straight line) quo pina lip – nir puo lock – (V) per puni; (N) la pero puni M map – ta koro; ta enao match – (1) ti sikti sani, li sikti sani (2) rur pao pluru monkey – hon sana menu moon – ten tó suta mouth – pu só; pu mao; pu hio muscle – kan rano; te mia ranu N nail – pun ruro hao neck – rur pleo plao needle – rur pliro tata; rur lano lai quou nerve – quo pio net – ru quó nose – nu só; nu pia kou nut – re á niru puna; re niro puna O office – hu tao orange – re quea seti oven – plas pluro P parcel – plas lio mikti; plas mia pen – rur tí lai sú pencil – rur tá picture – ta; ta sio; ru ta rú pig – hon plita pin – rur mira heu; rur lana heu pipe – (tube) quo quona; rur quona; (smoking pipe) rur quona rur kó mita plane – lon, lon koro; (airplane) plas mia plei plate – ru mao plough – rar koru pocket – plas heo pot – plas mao; plas mao plura potato – re koro prison – hu kuo pá keti pump – (V) pen-e-pet; (N) la peno-e-peto R rail – mis meso rat – hon hua pleri lono nó receive – ti hakti, ti akti ring – ten ruro hao ; (circumference) nir teno rod – rur meso roof – ple huo; he pleo huo root – lat plera lono; lat seo lat plera lono S sail – ru kó school – hu tio sakti; hu lio sakti scissors– ru quua ru tata; ru tata ru sana nou screw – pit petti seed – re sekta; re moa sheep – hon hia peepee; hon hara quou plura shelf – ru lona; lon lato ship – plas mia plei suo shirt – he rano shoe – he nó; he plero nó; he nó he puna skin – nir rano skirt – he meto he plero snake – hes quoa sock – he nó he puta spade – la mio koru sponge – put á sú spoon – la mao spring – to seo tia plokti; to seo ploa square – ta pó pina po sana stamp – ta lio mikti star – plor lono plea station – hu miso stem – rur nio stick – rur seo stocking – he nó he puta he plea stomach – (belly) ni rano store – hu hao kassi street – mis pora ehuo; mis lano huo sun – ten suno T table – lon mao tail – rur soro tea – su ruo seo thread – quo throat – ni ruro plea plao thumb – rur hao rur quora ticket – ru lia nikti; ru ni lai rú toe – rur nó tongue – nu puo; nu nia puo; nu puo nu hio tooth – pun puo; pun nia puo; pun puo pun mao town – lan huo plea train – quo plaso mia; lan plaso mia lan quoa tray – ru hao; ru mio lai hau tree – se puna trousers, pants – he plero U umbrella – ten tira sú tia pleksi; W wall – ru lota; lot huo watch – (V) si -ki; si quoi (-ki) (N) la sio tou la hao wheel – ten, ten mio; ten mi lai tenu whip – (V) tat lai quou; (N) quo tata whistle – plan plea; plan lai niru puo window – pu sio; pu loto huo wing – ru mio plei; ru mio plei kó; ru mi lai rú mi plei wire – quo, quo meso worm – has quoa QUALITIES - General able – ki acid – su kisa angry – plur; á kou plura; á katu plura automatic – pa spla pakti; pa splai beautiful – si loi black – mit boi – nir kou; nir kou mina; (VT) na nikti suo nira kou bright – sun roi break – ket; li ketti brown – que suti cheap – qui kasu mata; kas mati kas akti -u chemical – (N) kan plina (Adj) ekano plina, sao kano plina chief – pla; (boss, leader) ku plá clean – plin clear – (see-through) si pui common – kuo pana; ku pana ku á -u complex – pot conscious – (1) rar; a plau rara (2) sa lou-e-loru cut – tat lai rú; lat lai rú deep – quo plerti; quo mi quoi mi plerti dependent – (1) pa -si; (2) mi sani; pa sani (3) ha mau kuo quua early – toi soa elastic – ki quokti; ki tikti quokti electric – a ro meso; ró meso equal – san puni fat – (Adj) a ranu rua; (N) kan mina kan rano fertile – re; ki rekti first – keo fixed – mir; ski mikti flat – s'a nú; lon nimi free – quir; s'a plau; mi pinti pana; mo splai frequent – tó mana; frequently – mani, toi mana full – quot; a quoti general – (Adj) pan, tó pana, kuo pana good – lo great – lo roi grey/gray – mit rori hang – lot pleri happy – a mou loa; a tou loa hard – (1) pot; (2) pun healthy – a ranu loa high – ple hollow – a quonu; quon ní important – sat manu; hi manu; qui sakti kind – a piu loa like – (1) lu, lu rori (2) (similar) san rori live – mo; (house) hu long – quo lucky – a misu loa male – men married– a menu / a metu material – kan medical – ló ranu; medicine – ma loa ranu military – lano kuo tata; tato natural – ksatsa necessary – quio; qui -ti; qui akti -u new – nun normal – san panu open – pe parallel – pin sani past – tó tirsa physical – rano political – plao lanu kuo poor – (1) a matu (2) a mou lora; qui piu loa possible – ki tikti; ki pakti present – ka, tó ká private – kuo kea probable – ti loi; ti tekti ti loi quick – mi roi quiet – plat ready – ki toi nera red – set regular – tó mana; often – toi mana responsible – pa hiksi rich – a manu right – (1) ken; (2) let round – ten; san tenu; a tau tena same – san; san roi second – (1) quuo; tó quuo; (2) lat tó quora separate – lat serious – plut; a plau puna sharp – tat lai rú; tat lai nú; tat lai pliru smooth – nim sticky – mir lanti, glue – su mira lanti stiff – pun; a tau puna straight – pin; mi pini strong – ro sudden – tor; rar lai tiu sweet – kon tall – ple thick – a ranu rua tight – pet; pet -u tired – kir; kir paksi; kir ploi; (sleepy) qui rakti true – ken violent – ki tatti wait – (1) to; ra tikti, ra -ti; (expect) sa tikki, sa -ki (2) tir tou warm – plu; plu rori wet – a sú wide – ru wise – sa misu yellow – que young – nun QUALITIES - Opposites awake – rar; a plau rara bad – lor bend – pit; pit tau; bent – a tau pit tau bitter – kut blue – lum certain – sa puni cold – plu complete – (finished) plir, plirsa; (full) quot cruel – (1) lia pikti plori (2) a poru rano por puna dark – sut dead – mor dear – ku pio lua; ku lu kú; luo, ku luo; delicate – (fragile) ket poni; ti ketti ti poni (2) a piu keta poni different – sat dirty – plit dry – ar sú; ar sú plora false – ket female – met foolish – a plau quona; a plau lora future – to tia; (Adj) ti green – sen ill – a ranu lora; a ranu keta last – sor late– tó sora left – len lose – ti arti; tir aksi loose – mi quiri ; rar loud – ro; a planu roa low – pler mixed – ar sanu; a sanu plora; ksan narrow – rur; a rú plora; ar rú old – nut opposite – pó quua public – (N) eku pana; (Adj) kuo pana; ku pana ku sá -u rough – nit sad – plut safe – ski kerti secret – (Adj) kir hikti -u (N) ka kir hikti kau short – quor shut – per simple – pon slow – mi rori small – plor soft – put solid – pun special – san neu; san steu / san skú strange – hit; si hiti; (alien) ti naksi koro hita thin – rur; a ranu rura weak – ror white – min wrong – ket